


Takes A Little Time

by wildekinder



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Multi, Pure, evan loves time, pretty much just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 04:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildekinder/pseuds/wildekinder
Summary: Evan Hansen knew the exact time all important moments in his life had happened.





	Takes A Little Time

Evan knew the exact time all important moments in his life had happened.  
  
**October 3, 1999, 2:49AM** \- _Born_ .  
  
It wasn't the most exciting moment of his life. In fact, Evan would probably say it was his least favorite. He never asked to be born, but there he was, living and stuff.  
  
**September 5, 2005, 8:36AM** \- _Met Jared Kleinman._ _  
_  
His first day of school. Again, probably not his favorite moment of life. But, they got along well enough. At least when they were around this age.  
  
**February 7, 2006, 12:43PM** \- _Dad leaves._ _  
_  
He didn't really quite understand this one at the time. It wasn't until he was nearly nine years old that he finally came to the conclusion that his dad was never coming back.  
  
**September 5, 2006, 11:58AM** \- _Saw Zoe Murphy for the first time._ _  
_  
The first graders were leaving the cafeteria after their lunch and passed the kindergarteners. He smiled at the little girl who waved to him and blushed a shade of pink, she was pretty. Connor Murphy from Miss Kayman's class told him to leave his sister alone.  
  
**March 3, 2008, 12:07PM** \- _Connor Murphy became my best friend._ _  
_  
After Evan accidentally called his teacher "mommy" in an attempt to ask her to use the bathroom and Connor threw a printer at Miss G, they were both social outcasts at the age of eight. So, they turned to each other and found solace in knowing there was someone so similar to themselves.  
  
**June 16, 2011, 6:08PM** \- _Dad's moving back._ _  
_  
The eleven year old boy was anxious when he heard the news. He confided in his mother that if his dad left the first time, he clearly didn't want Evan. So why was he moving back to get to know Evan and watch him grow up? His mom told him the truth. "I'm not sure." Evan fell asleep in her bed that night.  
  
**August 17, 2011, 8:38PM** \- _Spent the night at dad's new house._ _  
_  
It was weird, Evan didn't know if he liked it or not yet. He had this whole new family. Evan had two younger brothers, Caleb and Wyatt. His stepmom Jessa was.... nice, to say the least. He didn't hate her. And he didn't hate his brothers. He did, however hate the situation, and his dad.  
  
**December 26, 2011, 5:07AM** \- _First Christmas at dad's._ _  
_  
His father had picked him up the day before, after he opened his gifts at his mom's house. He spent the night and had Christmas morning at dad's, and it was okay. He bought his brothers and his stepmom a gift with his allowance. They liked it. Evan didn't hate it.  
  
**May 30, 2012, 7:18AM** \- _First night dad's house felt like home._ _  
_  
His dad's house didn't feel like home like his mom's house did, but it still felt like some sort of home. He didn't dread going there like he used to, when his dad first moved back. He had a relationship with his brothers, a good relationship. His stepmom was really cool, and his mom liked her. So, that was cool. His parents had stopped arguing so much, too. It felt....okay.  
  
**June 18, 2014, 7:00PM** \- _Graduated Middle School._ _  
_  
He noted that it wasn't until 7:56 that he got his certificate, and another eleven days until he had his graduation party. He didn't see what the big deal was, it wasn't like he graduated high school.  
  
**June 29, 2014, 5:00PM** \- _Graduation Party with Connor._ _  
_  
He spent the entire night hiding away in the Murphy family's living room. It wasn't until 6:04PM that Zoe joined him and they talked casually for the first time ever. At 6:32PM, Connor came in and they made the perfect trio.  
  
**July 1, 2014, 6:00AM** \- _Graduation trip (plane ride)._ _  
_  
This was an interesting trip. It was supposed to just be Evan, his mother, and the Murphys. They were supposed to go to Disney and stay for two weeks and have fun because Connor and Evan graduated middle school and Cynthia was "so proud!" Then it got complicated.  
  
Cynthia invited Jared Kleinman. Family friend, Jared Kleinman. Insecure, Jared Kleinman. Used to be Evan's best friend and now pretends he doesn't know him, Jared Kleinman. Evan felt bad, though. His parents didn't bother coming, which clearly upset Jared. An hour into the plane ride, Jared and Evan were real friends again and Connor and Jared were getting along well enough.  
  
Aside from the Jared factor, Cynthia thought it would be a great idea to invite Evan's dad, too. And his stepmom. And his brothers. His mom encouraged the idea, which he never really understood. Caleb was five and Wyatt was three, they were two handfuls.  
  
The plane ride was hell. But they made it.  
  
**July 1, 2014, 10:27AM** \- _FIRST fight of the trip._ _  
_  
Cynthia and Larry were arguing. About what? Who the hell knows. All he knew was that Connor was hiding somewhere in their hotel room and Zoe Murphy had walked to his and asked if they could play card games until her parents decided they were ready to go to Epcot. They didn't end up going that day.  
  
**July 4, 2014, 7:07PM** \- _First kiss._ _  
_  
This was a weird circumstance to say the least. None of the adults kissed during the fireworks. It was something they had hyped up the three days leading up to the event. But their pride got in the way. However, Zoe did kiss Evan. It was short and sweet, and when she pulled away she thanked him for always being there. Connor kissed Jared. The Murphy kids really had some guts that night.  
  
**July 15, 2014, 9:00PM** \- _Flight home._ _  
_  
Zoe and Connor pretty much avoided Evan and Jared for the rest of the trip, it was pretty frustrating for Evan. But he sucked it up and spent time with his families and Jared. The flight home, however, was a different story. He was seated in between Zoe and Caleb. It wasn't exactly his definition of fun. A lot of things made Evan Hansen anxious: public speaking, speaking in general, the first day of school, sweating, asking for things, going to family reunions, duct tape (he couldn't really explain that one), and flying was not one of them. But three and a half minutes after boarding he learned that was not the case for his brother or Zoe.  
  
The beginning of the flight was pretty easy, Zoe and Caleb were squeezing his hands pretty tightly, but Caleb fell asleep a few minutes into the flight. Zoe, on the other hand, was wide awake and terrified. But Evan quietly and kindly shut down all of her fears until she finally fell asleep an hour in. The rest of the flight was smooth.  
  
**September 8, 2014, 7:00AM** \- _First day of high school._ _  
_  
He met Jared and Connor at the Murphy household where they took the obligatory first day pictures. A grumpy Zoe who was clearly woken up before her alarm trudged down the stairs after getting dressed and faked a smile in her first day of eighth grade pictures.  
  
Evan wasn't surprised when his stepmom brought Caleb and Wyatt over to add them to the pictures; because the first day of preschool and kindergarten were just as important to Cynthia. Then, they sent them off. Larry drove them to school, and was almost completely silent. When they pulled in front of the school for drop off and the boys got out, Larry gave them a nod and a wish of good luck before he drove off.  
  
**September 8, 2014, 7:33AM** \- _The bell rings._ _  
_  
It was time to start the day. Evan went through the entire day raising his hand when his name was called and waiting until class was over to quietly walk up to his teachers and ask them to call him by his middle name, not Mark. He sat with Connor and Jared at lunch, and went home with them as per usual.  
  
**June 23, 2015, 7:00PM** \- _Zoe Murphy's Graduation._ _  
_  
The Murphy Family invited Evan to her graduation, he had always been like their third child. She received her diploma at 8:03PM, seven minutes after he had received his the year prior. He took pictures after and escorted Zoe to her graduation formal before climbing into the back of the Murphy's SUV and waiting patiently while they drove back to his mom's house, dropping Connor off to spend the night as well.  
  
**July 12, 2015, 12:57AM** \- _Stayed up and talked to Zoe Murphy._ _  
_  
After Zoe's graduation party, Evan and Jared were invited to spend the night. Connor and Jared were fast asleep on the couches in the basement, but Evan never really slept. When he went upstairs to get a glass of water, he found Zoe Murphy awake as well. He sat with her and they talked about her fears for high school, and his fears of people. They kissed at 2:03AM and fell asleep in the living room.  
  
**July 13, 2015, 6:08AM** \- _Cynthia grounds Zoe Murphy. It's my fault._ _  
_  
It was ridiculous, all the boys decided. Cynthia grounded Zoe for two weeks because of a rule they had agreed on when Evan and Connor started going through puberty. If Connor had friends over, they had to sleep in the basement and Zoe had to stay on the second floor. The same went for Zoe. Evan tried to get Cynthia to let Zoe off, he explained nothing happened and they weren't even sleeping on the same couch, but she was not having it. Connor blew up on her.  
  
**July 13, 2015, 6:33AM** \- _Cynthia grounds Connor._ _  
_  
Evan wasn't able to see his best friends for two weeks. He didn't know what to do with himself. Jared came over every few days, but Evan couldn't help but feel a little lost. He had spent nearly every day with the Murphy family since he was eight. And suddenly, he couldn't see them for two weeks. It was weird.  
  
**July 28, 2015, 5:03PM** \- _Zoe Murphy comes over_ for the first time (alone).  
  
Zoe Murphy had never been over to Evan's house alone. And before this day, she had only ever been over his house a handful of times. Connor and Jared were hanging out at the mall (probably being super gay, Zoe noted). She complimented his room and had dinner with him and his mom. When she left she kissed him again, and Evan felt different this time.  
  
**July 28, 11:42PM** \- _Fell in love with Zoe Murphy._ _  
_  
From the moment he saw her when they were small children, Evan had been interested in Zoe. Her smile, her laugh, her freckles, her everything. It wasn't until this specific night, when he was on FaceTime with her that he realized. She had insisted that she wasn't tired but twenty-eight minutes into the call, she fell asleep. Evan realized right then and there that he could watch her sleep forever.  
  
**July 29, 2015, 12:08PM** \- _Asked Zoe Murphy to be my girlfriend._ _  
_  
She said yes.  
  
**July 29, 2016, 6:00PM** \- _One year with Zoe Murphy._ _  
_  
She loved him. She loved him. She loved him. He loved her. He loved her. He loved her.  
  
**September 3, 2016, 7:06PM** \- _Jared and Connor are dating._ _  
_  
Evan and Zoe already knew. Heidi already knew. So when Jared loudly announced their two year relationship at Evan's dinner table, the three nodded and went back to their previous conversation.  
  
**October 3, 2016, 3:43PM** \- _Got my license._ _  
_  
His hands were trembling and his parallel parking was less than ideal, but he passed. He hated his picture, but Zoe insisted it was adorable.  
  
**May 12, 2017, 5:00PM** \- _Zoe Murphy's Sweet 16._ _  
_  
Evan spent the night glued to Zoe's side, not that she minded. They danced alone in the middle of the floor while everyone watched. Evan was beyond anxious, but Zoe rested her head on his shoulder and whispered quiet I love you's until his nerves disappeared.  
  
**July 29, 2017, 9:32AM** \- _Two years with Zoe Murphy._ _  
_  
They went out for breakfast and spent the entire day together. Zoe cried when Evan gave her a promise ring. They fell asleep on Evan's couch and didn't care that Zoe would get in trouble the next morning.  
  
**July 30, 2017, 3:12PM** \- _Zoe Murphy didn't get in trouble._ _  
_  
Cynthia trusted Evan and told the pair that she knew they were smart. She respected Evan and Zoe's relationship and knew Evan would never take advantage of Zoe.  
  
**August 12, 2017, 6:39PM** \- _Broke my arm._ _  
_  
It wasn't exactly an accident. His mother cried when she found out his true intentions. Zoe was furious. But she refused to leave his side. By the end of the night, Zoe's rage turned into fear, and she stuck by his side for the rest of the summer, not wanting to lose him.  
  
**September 5, 2017, 7:33AM** \- _First day of senior year._  
  
Today. Evan wasn't sure why he had this feeling inside of him, but it felt like everything was okay. He had so many people in his life who loved him and maybe, just maybe, he would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If there's enough interest I'll do a sequel detailing Evan's senior year. Y'know like looking at more days his senior year and his relationship with Zoe leading up to his graduation, except Connor won't die and a few other details will be different. Alana would be there and you'd see longer descriptions of each day and more of him spending time with his parents and Cynthia and Larry, as well as more of his and the other teen's mental health struggle. So,, let me know if you'd like that !!


End file.
